lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Candidate
( ) to czternasty odcinek ostatniego, szóstego sezonu Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany na ABC 4 maja 2010 roku. Opis Wyspa - 2007 rok Wyspa Hydra. Jack budzi się na plaży w jakiejś łodzi. Obok niego siedzi Sayid, który przypomina lekarzowi o ataku Widmore'a na grupę Fałszywego Locke'a. Chwilę potem do Jacka przychodzi Potwór i mówi mu, że Widmore zamknął jego przyjaciół w klatkach około 800 m od miejsca, w którym się znajdują i że trzeba ich uratować, a potem pomóc w opuszczeniu Wyspy. Jack mówi, że nie zamierza jej opuszczać. "Locke" odpowiada, że ma nadzieję, iż Shephard zmieni zdanie. Ten stara się dowiedzieć, dlaczego niby miał zaufać Flocke'owi; Potwór odpowiada, że mógłby go zabić albo nie ratować, a jednak mu pomógł. Dodaje, że mógłby zabić również przyjaciół Jacka, ale nie, chce ich uratować. thumb|left|Widmore celuje do Kate Akcja przenosi się do stacji Hydry. Kate, Sawyer, Hugo,Frank, Claire oraz Jin i Sun są prowadzeni do klatek. James planuje ucieczkę i odbiera broń strażnikowi, chcąc go zmusić do pozwolenia na odejście. Jego plany psuje jednak Widmore, który przykłada Kate broń do głowy i oznajmia, że Austen nie znajduje się na liście kandydatów więc nie jest dla niego istotne, czy kobieta przeżyje, czy nie. Niezadowolony Sawyer pozwala zaprowadzić siebie i przyjaciół do klatek. Charles oznajmia Sawyerowi, że to wszystko dla ich dobra i każe swoim pracownikom jak najszybciej uruchomić ogrodzenie, ponieważ "On nadchodzi". thumb|Sawyer i reszta przejmują łódź podwodną Kilka minut później Sawyer i Kate rozmawiają w klatkach. James wspomina wydarzenia sprzed trzech lat, kiedy znalazł się na Wyspie Hydrze po raz pierwszy. Kate mówi, że Widmore i tak by jej nie zastrzelił. Wtedy Sawyer opowiada kobiecie o tablicy z wyrytymi nazwiskami rozbitków, do której zaprowadził go Flocke. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że nazwisko Kate też tam było, ale skreślone. "On cię nie potrzebuje", mówi Sawyer. Tymczasem Jin opowiada Sun o zdjęciach ich córki, które pokazał mu Widmore. Sun daje Jinowi jego obrączkę i zakłada na palec. Nagle grupa słyszy jakieś hałasy, ogrodzenie zostaje wyłączone. Okazuje się że to Potwór. Czarny Dym zabije kilu członków ekipy Widmore'a. Kate zauważa kluczyk do klatki w ręce jednego z zabitych i stara się go wyciągnąć, ale jej się nie udaje. Pomaga jej Jack, który otwiera klatkę i wyswobadza przyjaciół. Parę godzin później Kate pyta się Jacka, czy jest teraz z nimi. Lekarz odpowiada, że może ich doprowadzić do samolotu, ale on sam nie opuszcza Wyspy. Wkrótce potem przychodzi Sayid, który jest z Jackiem. Irakijczyk mówi, że muszą iść, bo Locke czeka. thumb|left|Flocke idzie dokończyć co zaczął Przenosimy się do Potwora, który wędruje właśnie do samolotu. Pilnuje go dwóch ludzi Widmore'a. Widząc Flocke'a, mężczyźni strzelają do niego, ale Potworowi nic się nie dzieje. "Locke" zabija obu strażników i zabiera zegarek jednemu z nich. Następnie Flocke wchodzi do samolotu i bada przewody, które prowadzą do ładunków wybuchowych C4. Tymczasem Jack i Sayid przychodzą ze swoją grupą do samolotu. Flocke wychodzi z niego i informuje grupę, że to on zabił dwóch strażników, ale Widmore wiedział, że czeka ich śmierć, bo wystawienie ludzi przed samolot było jedynie dla zachowania pozorów, Charles wiedział, że Potwór i tak ich zabije. Później "Locke" pokazuje zgromadzonym ładunki wybuchowe, które Widmore umieścił w samolocie i oświadcza, że nie można teraz nim polecieć, gdyż nie wiadomo, czy ładunki nie są gdzieś jeszcze i każe przyjaciołom popłynąć łodzią podwodną Widmore'a. Grupa udaje się do portu, w drodze Sawyer mówi Jackowi, że nie interesuje go, czemu Shephard nie chce opuszczać Wyspy, ale chciałby go prosić o ostatnią przysługę. James nie ufa Potworowi i chce, aby Jack dopilnował, aby nie wsiadł on do łodzi podwodnej. Lekarz zgadza się. Tymczasem Claire przeprasza Flocke'a, że uciekła wraz z resztą od niego. Czarny Dym wybacza dziewczynie i okazuje jej zrozumienie. thumb|Sayid poświęca się Po chwili grupa przybywa do portu. Flocke zamierza obezwładnić ludzi Widmore'a i przejąć łódź. Z ukrycia wychodzą Jin, Sawyer, Sun i Hugo, a potem Kate, Claire, Sayid i Jack. Flocke stara się przekonać Jacka do opuszczenia Wyspy łodzią podwodną, mówiąc, że ten, kto kazał mu zostać na Wyspie, nie wiedział co mówi. Jack oznajmia, że tą osobą był John Locke i wrzuca Fałszywego Johna do wody. Kate pyta co się stało i zaraz potem pada na ziemię zraniona kulą z karabinu. Jack oddaje kilka strzałów w stronę człowieka Widmore'a schowanego za nieco oddalonym drzewem po czym zanosi ciężko ranną Kate na łódź podwodną. Sawyer biegnie po Claire do portu, jednak jest zmuszony zamknąć wejście do łodzi, aby Flocke do niej nie wsiadł i Claire zostaje na zewnątrz. Frank trzyma kapitana łodzi na muszce i każe mu ruszać. Jack, który zamierzał zostać na Wyspie, postanawia jednak zostać na łodzi, aby zaopiekować się ranną Kate. Tymczasem za zewnątrz Claire rozpacza, że łódź odpłynęła bez niej. Flocke uspokaja ją i mówi, że Claire naprawdę nie chciałaby być na tej łodzi. Kate uświadamia sobie, że Claire została w porcie i chce, aby po nią zawrócono, Jack uspokaja ją jednak i pilnuje, aby kobieta nie przemęczała się. Hurley nie może znaleźć apteczki, więc Jack bierze swój plecak, aby wziąć z niego opaskę uciskową. Okazuje się, że w torbie znajduje się ładunek wybuchowy C4, ma niecałe 4 minuty do wybuchu. Saywer wyrywa jeden z kabli w bombie i po chwili czas się zatrzymuje, niestety C4 zaczyna tykać coraz szybciej. Sayid mówiący że Jack jest kandydatem bierze ładunek i biegnie na drugi koniec łodzi. Następuje wybuch. Sayid ginie bohatersko a łódź zaczyna zalewać woda, przerażeni rozbitkowie zaczynają uciekać ale wszystkie włazy są zamknięte. Frank zostaje uderzony w głowę i traci przytomność. Tymczasem w poszukiwaniu wyjścia Sun zostaje przygnieciona przez metalowe urządzenie, Jin, James i Jack próbują jej pomóc ale nie dają rady unieść urządzenia. Przerażona kobieta godzi się z losem i prosi Sawyera i Jacka by ratowali samych siebie, ci niechętnie się godzą. Pani Hwa-Kwon zostaje natomiast sama z mężem, para wyznaje sobie miłość i cały czas trzyma się za ręce. Wkrótce woda zalewa ich całkowicie a oni umierają razem, ręka Jina puszcza dopiero gdy ten wyziewa ducha. Tymczasem tylko czwórce udaje się ujść z łodzi podwodnej - są to Jack, ranna Kate, Sawyer i Hurley. Czwórka długo dryfuje po oceanie aż w końcu dociera do brzegu głównej Wyspy. Tam wychodzą na brzeg i siadają na plaży. Po chwili Jack przekazuje im dramatyczne informacje - Jin i Sun nie żyją. Zdruzgotani rozbitkowie wybuchają płaczem, nawet Hugo. Nie mogą uwierzyć w to co się stało. Kilka kilometrów dalej, na Hydrze Potwór orientuje się, że przy życiu pozostała jeszcze trójka kandydatów, teraz jego celem staje się wyeliminowanie ich. Oświadcza Claire, że wyrusza dokończyć to co zaczął po czym opuszcza pomost pozostawiając dziewczynę samą. Równoległa Linia Czasowa rozmawia z em w szpitalu, proponuje mu operację, dzięki której John będzie mógł odzyskać czucie w nogach. Locke nie zgadza się. Zaraz wchodzi . thumb|Jack oferuje pomoc Jack udaje się do Bernarda Nadlera. Rozmawiają o wypadku Locke'a sprzed 3 lat oraz o locie Oceanic 815, Nadler przyznaje, że też tam był i siedział obok Jacka. Jack próbuje uzyskać informacje od dentysty, który mówi, że nie może złamać tajemnicy lekarskiej, daje jednak chirurgowi kartkę z nazwiskiem osoby, która brała udział w wypadku Johna - Anthony Cooper. Życzy, by znalazł to, czego szuka. thumb|left|Jack i Claire wpatrują się w lustro pozytywki Shephard szuka Coopera w domu starców, tam spotyka Helen. Helen prosi, by zostawił już sprawę operacji w spokoju, ale Jack mówi, że to mu nie wystarczy. Helen prowadzi Jacka do Coopera - siedzi on na wózku inwalidzkim i jest kompletnie niesprawny. Jack znowu stoi przy łóżku śpiącego Johna w szpitalu. John majaczy coś przez sen o przycisku, mówi także: "Żałuję, że we mnie nie wierzyłeś". Za chwilę Jack spostrzega Claire, która akurat szukała niego. Claire pokazuje bratu szkatułkę i pyta, czy ten wie, dlaczego ojciec jej to przepisał w spadku. Jack nie ma pojęcia. Potem Claire wypytuje o śmierć Christiana, a za chwilę okazuje się, że ona także leciała lotem oceanic 815. Jack zaprasza Claire, by zamiast spać w motelu, została u niego, dodając, że są rodziną. thumb|Bernard mówi Jackowi, że również był na pokładzie lotu Oceanic 815 John na wózku jedzie korytarzem szpitalnym. Mija Jina z bukietem kwiatów w ręku. Następnie spotyka Jacka, którego żegna. Jack ponownie proponuje operację. John jednak stanowczo odmawia, a potem opowiada o tym, jak doszło do wypadku - pilotował samolot, ojciec był jego pierwszym pasażerem, doszło do katastrofy. Nazywa ojca osobą, którą najbardziej kocha. Jack mówi mu, że jego ojciec już nie żyje, że jego stan to nie życie. Ciekawostki *Hurley mówi, że nie może znaleźć apteczki. Widać ją jednak w pokoju kontrolnym tuż obok Franka. *W tym odcinku ginie Sayid Jarrah, Jin-Soo Kwon oraz Sun-Hwa Kwon Galeria Plik:6X14 Losties at Ajira.jpg|Rozbitkowie przy wraku Plik:6X14 left behind.jpg|Claire ponownie zostawiona w tyle Plik:6X14 Goodbye Kwons.jpg|Sun i Jin Plik:6X14 Anthony Cooper Helen Norwood.jpg|Anthony Cooper po wypadku Cytaty *'Sayid: '''Słuchaj uważnie. Na głównej wyspie, 800 metrów na południe od obozu, który opuściliśmy, jest studnia. Jest w niej Desmond. Locke chciał go zabić, czyli będziesz go potrzebować. Rozumiesz? *'Jack:' Po co mi to mówisz? *'Sayid:' Bo to będziesz ty, Jack. *'Jack:' Sayid! *'Jack:''' Mogę Ci pomóc, John. Żałuję, że mi nie uwierzyłeś. Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Gdzie i w jakim celu był Charles Widmore podczas ataku na łódź podwodną? ar:المرشح de:6.14 The Candidate en:The Candidate es:The Candidate fr:6x14 it:Il candidato nl:The Candidate pt:The Candidate ru:Кандидат